At Least One Person Gets Blindsided Tonight
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Liberia. Summary Kakata Coming back from tribal council, the game is on! Helena now knows that Kristian tried to strike against her. She knew from the beginning that he wasn't genuine with her. She somehow needs to make sure he goes home next. At least she knows that she's gonna make the merge now but she rather does not have Kristian with her there. The rivalry continues when Kristian is talking with Leonard. Helena interrupts the two by warning Leonard for Kristian because he's a ugly backstabber and he should not slip through the game any further. Kristian laughs and makes fun out of Helena, telling Leonard that he knows better and they should focus on the game now instead of listening to lunatics. Helena is out of her mind and strictly heads towards the woods to look for the idol. Derrick heads to Gladys and asks if they're still on the same page. Gladys tells him that she of course is together with him in this game but she's not trusting Helena at all. Derrick feels her and tells her that he'll be loyal to her. He makes a confessional, saying that he's keeping Gladys as a shield and will have Helena as his real ally. Moira is once again sitting by herself, enjoying her peaceful time. She didn't enjoy the fight between Kristian and Helena or the constant strategy talks of Derrick and Gladys. She's happy to have separated herself from the big group. Even Leonard is a lot to deal with and he isn't even playing the game, Moira thinks. Omata Aurora and Zion have grown closer to each other. Aurora is happy to be with Zion, she feels like she can work well with him. Zion feels exactly the same. Both are big game-players have a their own agenda but as long as they benefit each other in the game, they will work together. Meanwhile, Clemens gets close to Stephanie and Julia. He informs the two girls about Petra possibly being safe. Stephanie nods but she won't underestimate Petra. She might act like she knows she's safe but at the same time she isn't and Esteban or Russell is safe instead. Clemens shrugs and asks Julia what she thinks. Before Julia can answer, Stephanie tells Clemens that they should vote for Petra nonetheless. Russell, Petra and Esteban are sitting at camp. Russell looks around him and feels kinda sketchy. He hasn't seen anyone else yet today. It's like they're all hanging out in the woods. He tells Petra and Esteban about his worries. Petra tries to make Russell feel better by saying that he should be calm. They will vote for Stephanie tonight at tribal council so they should be fine. Challenge OMATA KAKATA Omata, getting your first look at the new Kakata tribe; Yelle voted out at last night's tribal council. The two tribes then head to the challenge area and compete against each other in the tough challenge, which is won by Kakata this time. Omata will go to tribal council tonight. Kakata has to choose someone to go to Exile. Gladys warns everyone that she won't be the one going this time, causing her tribe to laugh. Kristian and Helena are having a argument while Gladys once again speaks up and suggests letting Moira go. Everyone agrees with Moira going. Exile Moira arrives at Exile. Moira is happy to be alone, to just take a moment for herself and to be free from the others. She's heading to one of the boxes at the right side and looks into it. She sees the names of Russell and Leonard. She makes a face when she sees the name of Leonard and quickly closes the box. Omata Returning from tribal council, most people quickly go into the woods again. Russell, Esteban and Petra are left behind. Russell asks the two if they really don't see it. Everyone leaves as soon as they arrive and that worries him. Russell decides to just go into the woods as well. As Russell enters the woods, he sees Stephanie, Julia and Clemens. He gets noticed by Julia, who's waving at him. Russell acts cool and asks them why they're in the woods. Stephanie makes up a lie, saying that they're just discussing some random stuff. Russell on his part acts like he believes it and returns back to camp. He tells Petra and Esteban that Stephanie lied to him and he doesn't like it when people lie. Stephanie, Julia and Clemens meet Aurora and Zion. The five decide to make a plan. They need to split the vote. Zion suggests splitting the vote between Petra and Esteban. Stephanie doesn't like that idea and thinks that Russell should get votes as well. If she, Julia and Clemens vote Russell, Aurora and Zion can vote Esteban because Stephanie literally saw Petra on the box together with Terri. Everyone seems to believe her and are good with her idea. Petra, Russell and Esteban talk as well. Russell says that it's the smartest to go for Stephanie even though she might be safe already. Petra shrugs and asks him what they should do instead then. Russell moves his head quickly. He doesn't want to change the plan. Tribal Council Aurora, Clemens, Esteban, Julia, Petra, Russell, Stephanie and Zion arrive at tribal council. Jeff immediately asks Esteban how he feels about the game now the merge might come pretty soon. Esteban says he's excited for this to happen and he hopes the people he's close with will join him at the merge. Stephanie looks at Zion and Aurora and grins. Jeff asks Stephanie why she grins. Stephanie shrugs and tells Jeff that it's just a funny situation. Obviously there are multiple people who are safe on this tribe because more people went home on Kakata. It's gonna be a surprise for everyone who's voting right tonight. Russell, Petra and Esteban also look at each other. Randomly, Russell states that he knows that he's gonna get votes but it doesn't matter because he knows for a fact that he's the one safe. When Esteban went to Exile, he saw that he was the life-line partner of Terri so he's immune. Esteban and Petra grin while everyone else looks at Stephanie. Stephanie says that Russell is a liar and that he isn't safe. Petra is the one that's safe and Russell should go home. Russell adds another lie by saying that he's not gonna vote Stephanie tonight but he will vote for someone else. If they don't wanna go home because of the twist, they need to vote someone else. Julia looks scared but she gets the death stare from Stephanie. Everyone then votes. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . Stephanie . . . . Esteban . . . . Russell . . . . Stephanie . . . . Esteban . . . . Russell Two votes Russell, two votes Stephanie and two votes Esteban . . . . . . . . Stephanie . . . . . . . . And the last vote... . . . . . . . . Russell. This means that the vote is currently 3-3-2. Both Russell and Stephanie are not safe because of the life-line twist. Therefor they're both up for elimination again and a re-vote will happen. Russell looks defeated and bummed while Stephanie makes the I-Told-You-So face towards her allies. Everyone re-votes and Jeff then reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Stephanie . . . . Russell . . . . Russell . . . . Stephanie Two votes Stephanie, two votes Russell . . . . . . . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: Liberia... . . . . . . . . . . . . Russell (4-2)! Russell is extremely disappointed even though he gave it his all. He compliments the majority alliance about their move and wishes Petra and Esteban best of luck. As he gets his torch snuffed, he thanks Jeff for playing. Votes Stephanie voted Russell: "You've tried it hun, but it's too late. You can't fool these people anymore. You are out of this game." Julia voted Russell: "Well, if you vote for me or Stephanie ... I hope you vote for Stephanie because I'm not as mean as her. Not that I implied that she's mean overall but she's just... more mean. You know?" Clemens voted Russell: "My friend, you're getting an award for best try at tribal council because that was impressive. However, that also made it pretty sure that you're not safe at all." Russell voted Stephanie: "You are leading a giant bunch of sheep and I really hope I can end that. You're sneaky and you try to flip the game all the time. I don't like that." Petra voted Stephanie: "Nothing against you sweetheart but this is how the game needs to be played." Esteban voted Stephanie: "I'm not sure about this vote, my gut feeling says you're gonna be safe." Aurora voted Esteban: "Split vote. Petra's 100% safe and we don't know about you for sure so that's why we're voting you." Zion voted Esteban: "Father, forgive me, but you're not gonna go home probably. Or a miracle happens and both Russell and Steph are immune. Jokes aside, at least one person gets blindsided." Re-Votes Julia voted Russell: "I'm not voting for my BFF! Bye!" Zion voted Russell: "Smart play, didn't work out though. Must respect for you but it's time for you to pack your bags." Aurora voted Russell: "If that re-vote didn't happen, you would've been golden. But too bad, it happened. Still a good try." Clemens voted Russell: "Let's say, you're somehow surviving... you won't be trustworthy at all after that maleficent lie." Petra voted Stephanie: "Another vote for you, darling. I already did it once so the second one shouldn't be harder." Esteban voted Stephanie: "You won't go home but still, I won't vote for my buddy." Final Words "My gut feeling was right all the time. I knew that they were up to something and they of course had a plan to boot either me or Esteban. It worked in their favor and even though it was a smart move, it kinda pissed me off. I'm disappointed in myself that I let this happen but at least I gave it my all. If I'm gonna return, I will hundred percent change my gameplay." - Russell, 14th Place